


Fighting Ceremony

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in CommentFic for the prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Peter Grodin, On his first time off-world, Peter is chosen to participate in a ceremonial fight and holds his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Ceremony

Rodney's mind swirls with the thoughts that brought him to this moment. On one of their first missions off-world, they'd stumbled across what seemed to be an ancient lab, guarded by a primitive tribe. Upon returning to Atlantis for more scientists, Grodin had been one of the first to offer his services, anxious to get more experience with the ancient technology.

"I'm sorry?" he hears Grodin say in his accented voice, bringing him back to the present.

The man points his decorated staff at Peter. "You have been chosen to test your tribes worthiness to enter the ancestral tomb." The leader looks back, calling up a muscled warrior. "You will fight Kro'n'dar and must draw first blood to prove yourself."

The warrior comes to stand next to the tribal leader, standing a full head above the man, and bows in appreciation. Rodney watches as Grodin doesn't even blink, and instead just stares intently at his opponent, then returns the bow.

Before Rodney can object, Sheppard steps forward. "Now hold on just a minute," he says, stepping between the two men who are about to battle. He's about to object to the process and offer himself up, but he sees Teyla give him  _that look_  (which tells him to not even try). Instead, he turns to the scientist. "Are you sure about this, Peter?" John asks.

Barely breaking eye contact with his opponent, Grodin pulls his shirt over his head, muscles already covered in a light sheen of sweat from the midday sun, and hands his shirt over to Sheppard. He just nods at the military man, then takes a step forward to fight the tribal warrior.

After circling each other for a few moments, Peter takes advantage of an ill-timed lunge from the warrior before connecting with a solid punch to the larger man's chin, splitting the warrior's lip. He celebrates with a modest smile when the warrior realizes he's been beaten (as evidenced by the trickle of blood on his chin), and bows in recognition of the better man's skills.

~*~*~

The group enters the lab, Rodney basically speechless, Teyla grinning, Grodin still shirtless, and Sheppard slightly flustered over the whole incident. The remaining Marines and scientists beam at Grodin with reverence. "You know, you can..." Rodney gestures wildly with his hands at Peter. After a beat, he finishes, "...put your shirt on anytime."

Grodin finally concedes, pulling the shirt on. It doesn't change how flustered Rodney is, though, now watching how the shirt fits over Peter's broad shoulders, tight around his biceps. 

John decides he's seen all he needs to. "You're drooling, Rodney," he stage whispers, causing Rodney to fluster even more.

"But... But..." Rodney starts, trying to articulate. After a moment, he's able to gather his thoughts. "He's a scientist," which earns him a nod from Grodin and a 'duh!' look from Sheppard. "Scientists aren't supposed to be that  _hot_." He turns to Sheppard, face still agog. " _You're_  not that hot," which earns him a dope-slap.

"What are scientists  _supposed_  to look like, then?" John asks, rolling his eyes.

Considering his answer carefully, Rodney replies, "I don't know... Zelenka? Or maybe Kavanaugh?"

John deadpans back at Rodney. " _You're_  a scientist Rodney. You're saying  _you_  look like Kavanaugh?"

Rodney tsks. "Uuh,  _no_! I'm the  _exception_  that proves the rule."

Teyla, John, and Peter all stop, turn to Rodney, and give him a look, which makes Rodney roll his eyes. " _Fine_ ," he concedes. "Studly McHotPecs over there and I are the exception that proves the rule."


End file.
